Automatic speech recognition is one technology that is used in mobile devices among other types of devices. One task that is a common goal for this technology is to be able to use voice commands to wake up a device and have basic spoken interactions with the device. For example, it may be desirable for the device to recognize a “hotword” that signals that the device should activate when the device is in a sleep state.